PHASE I: Conduct studies to determine why large doses of exogenous interferon are needed in vivo when small doses are sufficient for efficacy in vitro. PHASE II: Collect biopsy material after administration of exogenous interferon and do in vitro studies to see if tissue is protected from virus challenge. Perform studies in volunteers given exogenous interferon followed by viral challenge.